friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Ballroom Dancing
"The One With The Ballroom Dancing" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on October 16, 1997. Plot Mr. Treeger makes Rachel cry after she stuffs the trash chute, because he is upset about people clogging it so frequently. After Joey confronts Treeger, he decides to throw out Monica and Rachel on the basis that Monica has been illegally subletting the apartment. Monica and Rachel force Joey to go suck up to Treeger so he doesn't kick them out. In turn for that favor, Joey helps Treeger practice dancing for the superintendents' ball, "The Super Ball". However, Joey begins to enjoy the ballroom dancing, leading to mockery from the girls. Chandler is a member at the gym even though he doesn't go, but he can't quit because a dreamy spandex girl always changes his mind. Ross goes to the gym with Chandler to give him courage to quit. But when Maria appears, even Ross can't say no to a membership. Ross and Chandler eventually have a great idea to solve their problem: they decide to close their accounts at the bank so the gym can't charge them. At the bank, Chandler and Ross have no luck when the bank officer brings out a beautiful employee when they tell them they want to leave the bank, and as a result not only do they not close their accounts but end up opening a new joint account instead. Phoebe has a crush on her client Rick but she would get fired for fooling around with him. Phoebe finally confesses to Rick that she likes him and they make out. Phoebe finds out that Rick is married and also gets fired because her boss caught them kissing and branded her "a whore". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hope Allen - Karen Lambert Jason Brooks - Rick Sanoven E.J. Callahan - Mr. Simon Christopher Carroll - Bank Officer Rhoda Gemignani - Mrs. Potter Mike Hagerty - Mr. Treeger Cheryl Francis Harrington - Interviewer Brien Perry - Gym Employee Amber Smith - Maria Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Trivia General * E.J. Callahan, who played Mr. Simon in this episode, also appeared in "The One Where Estelle Dies" where he played Al Zebooker. *The music playing while Joey and Treeger are first dancing is "Begin The Beguine" by Cole Porter, as performed by Artie Shaw *The music playing while Joey and Treeger are on the roof is "Night and Day" which was composed by Cole Porter and performed by the Tune Robbers. *On the DVD, the added scene shows Chandler talking to the gym "quitter" guy and finding out Ross joined, too. *This episode features no shots inside Chandler and Joey's apartment. Monica and Rachel's is the only one used in this episode. *It is a bit ironic that Chandler and Ross wear suits to gym and casual clothes to the bank. *Ross joins the gym in this episode. In "The One With The Videotape" (S8E4), Ross and Rachel start to watch the video of them having sex and Rachel asks him if he's been working out, implying Ross retained his gym membership. He may have started attending the gym after playing rugby in front of his new girlfriend, Emily. *In "The One Where They All Turn Thirty", Ross's flashback to Ross's 30th birthday shows him with his sports car, prompting Rachel to confide in Phoebe that part of her wants him again. Based on his birthday being October 18, 1967, the events in that episode take place a couple of days after this episode. *The massage parlour where Phoebe works is Healing Hands, which is located in 817 Broadway, Union Square, New York. The name isn't spoken but is seen in a transition shot. *Joey suggests to Monica that she and Rachel could live with him and Chandler. Later in the series Chandler moves in with Monica while Rachel moves in with Joey. (Rachel also lives with Ross on three occasions). Goofs *When Joey is telling Monica and Rachel about dancing in Central Perk, Monica's legs are crossed left over right. When the camera angle changes, they are crossed right over left, and in the next shot her legs are crossed left over right again. *When Chandler and Ross are trying to quit the bank, there is a state flag behind the banker's desk. The flag displayed is the California state flag, where the show is filmed, not the New York state flag, where the show is set. *In the tag scene, the name on the awning of the building has been superimposed. It moves a little while the shot remains still. *When Monica's talking to Rachel, she has the milk carton in her hand. Then the camera switches to Rachel and suddenly the milk can has become a garbage bag. ** A few seconds later when Monica says "Third door on the left" her mouth appears to say a different phrase. *Rather than close their accounts at the bank, Ross and Chandler could just tell them to stop payments to the gym instead. They could also just have written to the gym to cancel their membership. *Slight continuity error - When Chandler and Ross approach the guy behind the desk at the gym, he puts down his clipboard. In the next shot, he puts the clipboard down again. *Chandler is seen to have gym membership in this episode. In ''The One In Vegas. ''Chandler says if he wins he'll join a gym. *When Joey returns to Monica's apartment from the dance practice he is wearing different clothes. It's possible, however, that Joey had more than one dance lesson with him, having changed into fresh clothes between lessons. External links * The One with the Ballroom Dancing at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes